The major objectives of the Stanford Exploratory Center for Alternative Medicine Research (SEMCAR) are to (1) provide a mechanism to systematically evaluate the effectiveness of selective alternative medicine therapies for enhancing functional capacity and quality of life while decreasing physical disability and frailty in olderwomen and men; (2) provide clinical, scientific, and technical assistance to alternative medicine clinicians to aid them in the objective assessment of their specific therapy; (3) promote an understanding of alternative medicine, especially alternative medicine research to enhance the physical functioning of older persons among transitional and alternative medicine communities; and (4) disseminate responsible information regarding alternative medicine. To achieve these objectives the SEMCAMR will take advantage of the existing structure and functions of the Stanford Center for Research in Disease Prevention to: (1) Develop a system for conducting a nationwide solicitation and evaluation of pilot research projects to evaluate the effectiveness of selected alternative medicine therapies to decrease physical disability and enhance physical functioning of older adults. (2) Institute a "technical assistance group" that will provide consultation to alternative medicine clinicians/practitioners on various aspects of clinical trial research, including appropriate study design, sample size determination, use of placebo control and blinded treatment or assessment, development or selection of appropriate measurement tools, data management, data analysis, preparation of reports, preparation of research grant proposals, and provide data analysis support to selected alternative medicine investigators. (3) Provide an "Educational Resource Center" for alternative medicine research that (a) will develop a comprehensive electronic and written bibliographic resource on alternative medicine therapies used to enhance physical functioning and reduce disability in older persons that will be updated monthly and distributed to an "alternative medicine research network"; (b) conduct workshops or seminars on alternative medicine research methods for alternative and traditional medicine clinicians/scientists; and (c) publish an alternative medicine research newsletter for distribution to health professionals interested in alternative medicine research.